


Rain in Her Reality

by PlasmaBooks



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Rain fic, dokis and rain go together so well, monika discovers rain, read this please its my pride and joy, this takes place shortly after monika realizes shes real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmaBooks/pseuds/PlasmaBooks
Summary: A rainy day - the first her world has ever seen - gives Monika the last bit of proof she needs to tell her that she is real. However, her friends are not.Letting them find out will kill them.As the storms come, Monika struggles to keep her friends from finding out the secret.She's never liked failing any of her tasks, but this one is more dire.It's a matter of life or death.





	1. Alive

The first time she ever saw rain, she didn’t understand it. 

 

She didn’t understand why water was coming down from the sky, so she - oddly calm-like - decided the world must be ending. 

 

She and the three other girls would stand at the clubroom window, watching the rain come down and splash on the courtyard, covering every inch of the grass in transparent droplets. And they would stand there, hands on the windowsill, just waiting for something devastating to happen, to mark the end of the world as they knew it. But nothing would come nor occur, even as the rain got fiercer, stronger, then settled down again.

 

Monika was at a loss on what to do. 

 

She had never heard of whatever this was, nor had she seen anything like it before. It was supposed to be terrifying - and it was, to the other three - but Monika grew more interested than anything as the storm continued. 

 

Something up top had been flipped recently; to say she had become self-aware was a bit of an understatement. She didn’t know how it had happened, but somewhere along the way she realized something about herself. 

 

She realized she was real. 

 

She’d been skeptical since it happened, and had kept her friends under a microscope so that she could monitor their reactions to the world around them, but as more and more evidence kept popping up, she had been digging herself further and further into denial. 

 

Staring out at the rain still unrelentlessly pelting the ground outside, she let her curious expression harden into a determined glare. 

 

If she was going to find out the truth, she was going to do it now. It might be her only chance. 

 

And so she was out the door then, using the excuse of a vending machine trip so that the other girls would not follow her. Down the stairs she went, the sound of the rain pushing her onward with vigor. 

 

She throws open the two front doors on the first floor, beside the staircase she had just come down. 

 

Out past the shelter of the metal canopy overheard, the rain continues on, and Monika observes the sight of puddles forming on the sidewalk. A small stream runs through the ditch beside the sidewalk, carrying leaves of all colors and sizes in its rushing water. Then Monika’s eyes go up, up, up, until she sees her destination…

 

...out from under the canopy, and into the rain. 

 

A sense of reserve holds her back from just stepping out into the storm, and she hesitates; she’d rather not risk being seriously hurt by the pelting rain. She doesn’t know what it’ll do if it touches her, anyway.

 

Nor does she know if she’ll even feel it. 

 

So forward she goes in tentative steps, until she’s just at the edge of the canopy. 

 

She slowly raises her left arm out, her fingers outstretched in the direction of the pelting rain. 

 

The moment her hand passes out from under the canopy, several raindrops splash over her hand, sending a cold sensation through her arm and throughout her entire body. 

 

A harsh chill shakes her due to the sensation, and she quickly retracts her arm. 

 

It didn’t hurt, although she only had her hand out there for a single second. 

 

Still, her hand doesn’t burn, and nothing’s going wrong. 

 

And she  _ felt  _ the rain. 

 

A high desire to feel the chill on every inch of her body overtakes her judgement.

 

She breathes in, tenses her legs, and steps out into the storm for the first time. 

 

The moment the rain hits her head, she can feel it soaking into the roots of her hair, washing over her scalp. She shivers again. 

 

Her bow is probably ruined, but she isn’t doing a damage check, and therefore doesn’t care. 

 

The rain seeps through her uniform with ease, spreading the chill to her skin. It runs like a river down from her shoulders, under her blazer sleeves and over her hands. It runs past her chest, down her stomach, soaking her skirt, socks, and her uwabaki slippers. 

 

She’s nearly breathless, standing there in the middle of the storm as it wreaks beautiful havoc on her. She tilts her head up to look at the sky, to see the source of all this beautiful rain washing down upon her. 

 

Just through the blanket of dark, heavy clouds, she can see the sun peeking through, its light muffled by the clouds but nonetheless still shining. 

 

The sight is so glorious that it draws a laugh from her throat.

 

She laughs, and holds her arms out to the sides, beginning to spin in the midst of it all. The rain has soaked every part of her, and now it only covers her in cold sensations. 

 

She can’t tell why she doesn’t mind.

 

She’s cold, and she can’t wait to be warm. 

 

Time passes her by while she’s out there and she doesn’t monitor it, but eventually, the storm begins to calm, and the rain begins to cease. 

 

So there she stands, out there in the wake of it all, in the wake of such glorious proof that she’s alive and can feel. 

 

Good god, she’s  _ real.  _

 

So there she stands, out there in the wake of it all, hugging herself like she’s just the greatest person in all the world. 

 

She’s real. 

 

She may as well be the greatest. 

  
  
  



	2. Real

“I wanna go play in it, too!”

 

It’s the third time she’s said this, and she probably still thinks it’s going to make a difference. 

 

Monika, exhausted and still dripping wet from her adventure out in the rain, stands at her podium, listening to the excited and envious Sayori jabber away in front of her. 

 

“What did it feel like? Was it cold? Was it hot? Was it scary? Tell us!” 

 

A deep sigh escapes the taller brunette’s lips as she recalls the euphoric sensation of the rain. 

 

But the reply that follows fails to repaint that picture. 

 

“It was… nice, I guess.”

 

Sayori’s shoulders slump and a pouty frown crosses her face. 

 

She slams her hands on the podium; the action scares Monika just a little bit, but the jump her body makes in reaction is too subtle to be noticed. 

 

“Nooooo!” Sayori whines out, sounding like a little kid that didn’t get something they wanted at the store. “You gotta tell us more, Monika! You wouldn’t let us go out there and play in it with you, so you have to describe it!”

 

“Well… alright, let me think.” Monika replies, thankful to hear Sayori shut up afterwards. 

 

Sayori backs off the podium, watching Monika with eager eyes. 

 

“It was… scary… at first, because I didn’t know what it would do to me.” Monika says slowly and carefully, remembering her emotions from the amazing event. “But when I got out there,  I was completely fine. It was cold, but I didn’t mind.”

 

“ _ Please  _ let us go out in it!” 

 

Monika is less than thrilled to hear the begging start up again; her sour expression conveys that emotion greatly. 

 

“For the last time, Sayori, nobody’s going out there. It's too cold. And the storm is pretty much over anyway. There's only a drizzle.” 

 

Bowing her head, Sayori steps off the podium. “Alright… but can we go out there next time?”

 

That never occurred to her. 

 

She didn't think about it raining  _ again _ . 

 

Monika grips the end of her podium. “We’ll see.” 

 

She speaks as if she's putting a pin in the debate, but in reality, she knows what she  _ should  _ be saying. 

 

_ “No, you will not be going out there. Ever. You aren't allowed to, because you are not real. I am the only real one here, and the rain only effects me.”  _

 

But they can't know. They can  _ never  _ know. 

 

All of them share the same characteristic; fragile mental health. 

 

If they were to find out the Truth, she'd lose them for good. All of them. 

 

And, real or fake, they were all she had.


End file.
